warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Brightheart's Rage
Note of autor This is the first book I'm going to write in first person, so sorry if I make a mistake. Enjoy! Chapter 1 Daisy's P.o.V. I sat down on my nest in the nursery. It was greenleaf and my kits were playing on the sun. The camp was in rush. Every cat was going on a patrol or hunting party, or coming back. I saw Cloudtail, my dearest love, coming back from a patrol with Spiderleg, Brambleclaw, and... Brightheart. I love Cloudtail with all my heart and I will always do. But he has a mate already. I will never understand how such a great and brave warrior have such an ugly-faced cat as a mate. Every time I see her scars, I know that I will never get over it. I went over to the entrance of the camp. I walked through the forest that I was scared of at first, but I was slowly, very slowly getting used to it. I found myself next to the lake, water washing my paws as I looked on myself. I was beautifulas ever. My soft creamy fur was well-groomed and my big blie eyes were shining like full moons. Why didn't Cloudtail love me? I lived him so much - I could give him much more than Brightheart. I could love him. I was more beautiful than Brightheart. I walked back to the camp. Cloudtail ran right towards me. "Daisy!" he purred. "Hey, Daisy–" but Brightheart interrupted him. "Cloudtail! You will be father! I'm expecting you kits!" she purred and pressed to his side. Cloudtail blinked. "No Brightheart," she told her "I won't." Chapter 2 Brightheart's P.o.V. I backed away. "Of course you will!" I told my mate. He shook his head. "Brightheart... I won't. My heart lies with Daisy now." It felt as if my heart was torn to two pieces. It was bleeding and breaking with the pain I felt. "Hey, I will help you raise the–" "How could you!" I screamed. "Have you forgotten how you told me that you love me? When Bluestar names me Lostface? Have you forgotten that we have daughter?!" I yowled. My pain was unbearable and burning. The flame of rage mixed with pain was burning inside my chest. I spun around and ran away. "Brightheart! Wait!" called Cloudtail after me but I didn't listen. How could he abandon me like that? Not only me but Whitepaw as well! Chapter 3 Daisy's P.o.V. I watched Brightheart run away. She better. My dreams were fulfilled. Cloudtail loved me, not the ugly cat with scarred face. He was mine. Brightheart headed for the medicine cat's den, leaving my alone with my beloved mate. Cloudtail licked my ear, seemingly not caring for Brightheart at all. I leaned closer to him. "Oh, Cloudtail," I whispered. He licked my face. "I did the right choice. Sometimes, love has to end." he purred. "But not ours. Our love will last forever." he purred to my ear. I looked at him, his blue eyes were shining. "I love you," I whispered. Chapter 4 Brightheart's P.o.V. I rushed to the medicine cat's den. "Leafpool!" I called one of my best friends. She rushed to me and gasped. "Brightheart! You look horrible! What happened?" The painful flame inside me started to burn more. "Cloudtail loves Daisy! He told me!" I yowled, the pain becoming stronger and stronger. Leafpool's eyes went wide with disbelief. "What?" she exclaimed. Her eyes flooded with rage. "How could he! Fox-hearted piece of mouse-dung!" she cursed. She looked at me. "Brightheart... I'm so sorry..." she purred and pressed to my side, trying to sooth me. "Leafpool...What do you think Cloudtail likes on her? What can I do to get him back?" I asked desperately. Leafpool sighed. "Let Cloudtail be. If he..." "No! I will do anything to get him back!" I vowed. Leafpool blinked. "I can't do anything to help you with that, sorry." "Please Leafpool, if you are my friend, do something for me," I whispered, my voice shaking. "Give me herbs that will kill the kits I'm carrying, please." Leafpool's eyes widened. She was unable to speak. "No, I can't do that," she told me. "I can do anything else, but not this. I just can't." I sighed. "Okay," I muttered. I padded out of the camp to the forest. What can I do to get him back? I went to the lake and looked down. Pain stabbed me. I saw my scarred face and suddenly I realized why Cloudtail doesn't love me. Because of my scars. And he told me that he will always love only me, despite my scars. He lied. Maybe I could do something else. What does Daisy have that I don't? Long, soft fur. My fur was not groomed like kittypet's, but I could change that. What else? She was in the nursery all the time. I can do that too, why not? I will make myself look unable to hunt or fight. Easy. What else? I could eat less so I will be thinner, like Daisy, who had a kittypet-shaped body. I could do nothing about the shape of my body, but I could make myself thinner by eating less. Yes, all of that will do. I will start today. Chapter 5 Brightheart's P.o.V. I few moons passed since I came up with the idea. Of course, I quickly realized how dangerous it was for my unborn kits, so I stopped. My kits were now expected ay day. I decided to sleep in the medicine cat's den. Cloudtail is also sleeping in the nursery now, because he wants to be with Daisy. It breaks my heart every time I see them sharing piece if fresh-kill or sharing tongues, knowing that he will never be mine again, no matter how hard I try. He tried to tlk to me about raising the kits, but I rejected this offer - why shuld I allow him to? Even if he loves my unborn kits, I don't care. I love him too, and I will forever. At least he will realize how it feels. So I sleep with Leafpool. I'm thinking about the kits' names - I have some trouble and Cloudtail looks like as if wanted to help me, but why should I let him? Also, since he rejected me, none of or Clanmates seem to be fond of him too much, including my brother Brackenfur, who helps me get through this. Whitepaw is now Whitewing. I almost wanted to kill Cloudtail, when instead of congratulating his daughter, he stayed with Daisy, watching from the distance, because she is still too shy to get too much to the Clan meetings. And I'm thinking about one thing - since the idea plopped in my head, I can't shake off the feeling that it's right. Once my kits are apprenticed, I will become a medicine cat. Chapter 6 Brightheart's P.o.V. My body shook with spasm. I woke up immediately and let out a cry of agony. Leafpool rushed to me, giving me some herbs. I quickly ate them. "Calm down! And now, push!" she meowed, rush filled her voice. I pushed. A first kit came out, a beautiful white she-kit with tortoiseshell patches. My heart filled with love and I remembered the time when I was nursing Whitekit. Brambleclaw rushed to the den. "What in the name of StarClan-" Instead of answering, Leafpool nudged the kit towards the deputy. "Lick!" she hissed. He seemed a little surprised, but eventually he started to lick the kit. Another spasm shook my body. "It hurts!" I shrieked. "Push!" yowled Leafpool. "This is the last one!" I made myself push. The thought of me being alone with my kits gave me strength and the second kit came out. "Good! You did it, Brightheart!" I looked at the kits. They were the most perfect creatures in the forest. My heart burst with love as their soft fur touched my belly. The second kit was ginger she-kit with white patches. I licked their small head, curling my tail protectively around them. To my surprise, a white warrior, Coudtail, came in. "You kitted?" he asked. There was edge of surprise in his voice. "How does it look like?" I hissed. He stopped, but came closer to me. "They are nice," he commented. Nice? NICE?! I let out a brief hiss. He looked at the ginger kit. "She looks beautiful. How about-" "No!" I exclaimed. "I don't care what do you think is good name for you! I will raise them alone! I don't need a kittypet to help me!" I snarled. He backed away. He then spun around. I saw Daisy leaning on his shoulder, curling her atil around Cloudtail's neck. My fur bristled with fury. Leafpool looked at me. "How will you call them?" she asked. I looked at my kits. "I think I will call the ginger one Maplekit," I muttered, "as for the second one..." I hesitated. "Briarkit," I decided after all. "Great names," purred Leafpool. She ran out of the den. "Brightheart had two healthy she-kits!" she yowled. I looked at my kits. They were perfect. If Cloudtail thinks I'm not good enough for him, I don't care, as long as I could be with my kits. Chapter 7 Brightheart's P.o.V. I watched my kits play. They were 2 moons old now, and they seemingly couldn't wait till they are apprenticed. All of the cats kept saying that they are beautiful, and I agreed. Even Daisy said so. I saw Maplekit going towards the nursery. Berrykit, Hazelkit and Mousekit were outside, waiting for them. The thing I found hard to believe that Daisy was now pregnant with Cloudtail's kits, while she was still nursing. I was not sure if it was healthy. I saw my kits playing with Daisy's kits. They looked happy. I came to Daisy. "Daisy... do you think you can watch my kits for a while?" The creamy queen nodded. I trotted to the forest. New-leaf was coming and I loved to smell the new scents. Suddenly, a white shape appeared in front of me. "Cloudtail!" I gasped. My eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" I asked coldly. I needed to show him that I'm not hurt. It was a lie. He shrugged. "I just wanted to say sorry." "I don't need your sorry." I retorted. He looked a little hurt. Good. At least he knows how it feels. But he came towards me. "Brightheart... I..." I let out a hiss. "What? You want to ask me if you can raise the kits?" I snarled. "The answer is still no - why should I let you?" Cloudtail shook his head. "You don't know what it means to me! And because I'm their father!" he told me angrily. I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, I know how much it means to you! If it means something to you, you wouldn't have left me. At least you know how it feels." I told my thought out loud. He bristled, but then calmed down again. "Look Brightheart... do you really want the kits to be fatherless?" "Well, it's still better for them, rather than have a father who doesn't like their mother!" I snarled. "Brightheart, it's not that that I don't like you, it's just..." "Just what?" I exclaimed. "It's because I'm not a kittypet? Or that I can hunt and fight? That I'm warrior? Oh, no, I know. You mind my scars, that's it!" Before he got to say anything, a yowl interrupted us. It came from the clearing. We both rushed back. I gasped. Briarkit's body was lying in the clearing. It was wet and dead. "What happened..?" I asked, my voice hoarse. Maplekit was sitting between Daisy's paws, frightened to death. Daisy looked at me. "I don't know... I turne draound fr second and they were not there!" she whispered. Berrykit sqeaked. "We went to the forest! She fell to the lake!" The kit started to cry. Daisy came to her kit. "Don't cry, Berrykit. It's okay-" "No! othing is okay!" I screamed and rushed to Daisy. "You should've watched them! How could you! I though I can trust you!" I yowled in rage and pain. Cloudtail came to us. "I'm sure it's not Daisy's fault. We can sure find some explanation-" I didn't want to listen. I took Maplekit by her scruff. "Come on," I muttered, "let's get out of here." Chapter 8 Brightheart's P.o.V. "Squirrelflight, you will mentor Maplepaw!" Cheers sounded from the clearing and I joined. I didn't even mind Cloudtail sitting in the distance with Daisy. I licked Maplepaw's ears. "Good luck!" I told her. With that, I went to meet Leafpool. "Leafpool?" I called. She appeared immedietaly. "Yes, Brightheart? Do need something?" I looked at her. "No. I want to become a medicine cat." Leafpool blinked in surprise. "What? But.. What about Whitewing and Maplepaw?" I shook my head. "Last time I rejected your offer, I still had a mate, but now, I can be mother to my kits and medicine cat in the same time." Leafpool looked at me and nodded. "Fine, you know about herbs, I guess you can start right now, I just need to tell Firestar. With that, she padded out of her den. Epilogue I stood in front of the lake, the setting sun glowed like fire on the glossy waves. I was a full medicine cat - Leafpool died of greencough. I was holding a lot of tansy in my mouth, tasting the bitter herbs. I turned around and walked to the camp. Daisy's new kits padded to me, Snowkit, Cherrykit and Patchkit. Hazelpaw and Mousepaw padded to me, their tails held high. "Brightheart!" they purred. I nodded towards them. Cloudtail and Daisy were sharing tongues in front of the nursery. It hurt. A lot. I dropped the herbs down in my den. Whatever will my destiny bring to me, I will stay strong. For Maplepaw, for my Clanmates, for Firestar.